


Together

by Emptynarration



Series: Alone [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Choking, Explanations, Face Slapping, Gen, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Insults, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Protectiveness, Punching, Revenge, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slapping, Sort Of, Swearing, all in reference to the first fic, ask to tag, dr iplier is pissed at everyone being assholes to host, kicking, protective dr iplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: The Host has an incredibly hard time living with the egos now.He sticks with the doctor, who keeps him safe, the only one who cares about him.An unfortunate meeting with the Jims -who were as afraid of Author as they hated him- Iplier found out no one knows what Author had gone through.He intends to fix that, and hopefully, make the others see the Host is not the Author.
Series: Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803103
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Host fiddled with his fingers, sitting at the kitchen table. He was just waiting for Iplier to come back. The doctor had had to run off quickly, telling him to wait and watch the tea. They had just come here to make some tea and coffee for the two of them, before going back to the clinic.

Host was staying with Iplier pretty much 24/7. The doctor kept him safe, and away from the other egos. And while Host had made the Jims' and King's scars disappear, that didn't mean they liked him. They could tell that he was sorry for what he's done, but... it's just hard to trust someone who traumatized you.  
So Host was basically hiding away from all the other egos, always staying with Iplier and inside the clinic, unless the doctor dragged him away. Which happened now and then, like today. He was always saying how Host should get out more, be around the other egos more. It hadn't been too long yet, barely a few weeks yet, and Host was as terrified as ever to be here. Iplier understood, sort of, though he didn't know a lot about what Host had gone through.  
He knew bits and pieces. He knew the gist of what Host had gone through, but not the details. He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to know the details either. Sometimes Host told him things, primarily after nightmares. It was the most details Iplier got to hear, and he never really asked more. Not until Host felt comfortable enough to talk about such things.

But Iplier had to leave Host alone for a moment, because he was needed, and thus, Host sat alone in the kitchen, waiting patiently but also anxiously. He didn't like being alone. He hated it. He was  _terrified_ of it. So many things could happen while he was alone. His head was full of narrations, too many things, and he was still not fully used to it. Even mumbling his narrations wasn't making life a whole lot easier.  
He heard the Jims before they were in the kitchen. The two were always more than less loud, though the “older” Jim was the loudest of the two. At least of those two -there were more, and Host was glad he had only rarely seen those. He wasn't sure how many there were exactly, but at  _least_ four.

When the Jims entered, they fell silent. They both stared at Host, the younger of the two staying slightly behind the older.  
“What's he doing here Jim?”, Jim asked Jim quietly, looking up at his older brother slightly. He was always rather quiet, more scared -much more affected by what Author had done than his brother.  
“I don't know, Jim.”, Jim replied softly, cautiously taking in Host's appearance. Just sitting there quietly, in big oversized sweats and sweaters. A cloak hoodie from Iplier, Jim noted, because those were very comfy.  
“What are you doing here?”, Jim asked then, as bold and self-assured as he always was. Well, mostly always was.  
“The- The Host is waiting for Doctor Iplier to come back.”, Host replied softly, fiddling with his fingers, tugging on them and rubbing them. He was clearly nervous, but staying still where he was sitting.

“Can't be without your babysitter?”, Jim asked, feeling bold. His younger twin stayed quiet, watching with a little apprehension. He wasn't sure if Jim should be.. like that.  
“Look at you now! You're a scaredy cat now!”, Jim felt more confident, as Host didn't seem to respond to what he was saying in any bad way. And if he wasn't going to get hurt, then he could finally let Author feel how he had felt like! Jim turned to his younger brother, who looked a little worried, glancing between the quiet Host and his older brother.  
“We can finally get our revenge, Jim! For all he's done to us, and to King, we can finally hurt him in return!”, Jim told Jim, looking excited -unlike his younger brother.  
“Do you really think that's a good idea Jim?”, Jim asked softly, watching his older brother roll his eyes in reply.  
“Yes, Jim! You still have nightmares about it... We deserve this.”, Jim replied softly, and while Jim still looked uncertain about it, he wasn't trying to stop Jim when he turned around again, taking bold steps forward.

“Nothing to say?”, he prompted, looking down on Host. Host was still nervously fiddling with his fingers, but his gaze was fully on them now, afraid of looking up at the Jims, afraid of talking back. So he just shook his head lightly at the question, making Jim huff lightly.  
“Get out of that chair.”, Jim said, and he was nearly delighted as Host immediately did as told, dropping to his knees in front of him. Jim knew that hurt, especially on the cold tiles. Author had forced them to drop to their knees as well, after all.  
“So obedient!”, Jim was delighted in his tone, while his younger brother looked... almost worried. He didn't think this was a good idea. While he knew Author would _never_ act like that, would never just let Jim do whatever he wanted, it was... it was almost _nice_. Because he had hurt him so much, had hurt both of them. And finally seeing him get hurt, and ridiculed... it was good. But also bad. He didn't feel as good about this as his older brother, definitely.

Jim stepped up close to Host, patting his cheek. Host turned his head lightly in response, showing his cheek more to Jim, though mentioned Jim didn't really notice. Instead, Jim pulled his hand back, and he slapped Host. Hard.  
His hand throbbed, Host's head snapping to the side, and Jim couldn't be more satisfied. He felt giddy in a way, he had just slapped Author! He had just hurt the man who had hurt him and his brother so much! Said younger brother looked uncertain, nearly worried. Did Host really deserve to be hurt like that?

“You're so- so _pathetic_!”, Jim looked down at Host, taking a little step back. Watching how the other hung his head, hands clasped tightly in his lap. He looked like he was trembling a little, and Jim couldn't believe how... just how utterly _pathetic_ he was. Nothing like the mean asshole Author had been.  
“Jim... that's enough..”, the younger Jim said softly, fidgeting uncomfortably where he stood. He was just watching, feeling conflicted. He didn't think this was such a good idea. Was revenge really worth hurting someone else?  
“Don't worry about it Jim! He's not doing anything.”, Jim retorted, looking back at his younger brother. He still looked worried though, not convinced this was a good idea.  
“Isn't that bad?...”, the younger Jim asked. They had struggled a lot when Author had taken them. Why wouldn't he fight back now? Why would he just take it? And thinking back on when Host had taken their scars -it wasn't Author anymore, right? Were they hurting the right person at all?

“Hey Host, sorry I left you waiting so-.... long...”, Iplier rounded the corner, coming to a stop when he took in the scene in front of him. He was quick to notice Host's shaking shoulders, so he ignored the Jims as he rushed over to his side.  
“Hey- hey Host, I'm here, what happened?”, Iplier asked worriedly, laying his hands onto Host's shoulders, crouching down in front of him. Host just barely held back a sob, and Iplier turned to look at the Jims -mainly the older Jim.  
“What happened?”, he asked again, but this time directed at them instead of Host, voice stern, but also showing his worry for Host.  
“Well, he was just- you know-”, Jim tried to explain, but he could nearly _feel_ Iplier's glare boring holes into him, making him nervous about what he had done.  
“Jim hurt him.”, the younger Jim answered, getting Iplier's gaze on him. “Because- he... we wanted revenge.”, Jim was trailing off, clearly uncomfortable with Iplier's angry gaze on him.

“You _hurt him?”_ , Iplier was scandalized, angry, glaring at the Jims. “He's been hurt _enough!_ ”. The younger Jim flinched when Edward raised his voice, cowering into himself a little, as the older Jim stepped back towards him a little, to sort of “shield” him.  
“I haven't even done anything bad! You _know_ what he did to us!”, Jim tried to justify himself, glaring at Iplier, even though he didn't feel all that confident anymore. “He deserves worse!”.  
Host's little sobs were barely audible, but when Iplier focused on him again, both Jims noticed and listened, and watched.  
“Jim's right-”. Host's voice was quiet, broken up by sobs. “Host deserves it. He- he should be hurt. Hurt worse-”.  
“No- no, Host. You don't deserve to be hurt.”, Iplier hushed softly, gently tugging on Host to get him up on his feet again. Host reluctantly followed, clinging to Iplier as blood soaked into and through his bandages.  
“No- Host- hurt them so _badly_ \- he hasn't paid enough yet-”, Host sobbed, clinging to Iplier. The doctor gently held Host against himself, tucking his head against his chest, almost hiding Host from the world.

“You've been hurt enough. You don't deserve to be hurt more. You deserve rest.”, Iplier murmured, keeping one hand on Host's head, the other around him, holding him, making sure Host felt protected. When Iplier looked back at the Jims, they were both looking sort of worried, and pretty confused.  
“How could you say he deserves _more_ pain?”, Iplier asked, clearly hurting for Host, clearly unhappy the Jims would think Host should be hurt more. “Hasn't he been through _enough?”_.  
“I-”, the older Jim started, clearly conflicted as he looked at the sobbing Host in Iplier's arms. “I don't...”.  
“What... what has he been through?”, the younger Jim finally asked, and Iplier clearly looked shocked, confused, not understanding.  
“You don't know?”, he asked, and the Jims shook their heads. Iplier swore under his breath, before taking a deep breath.

“He was a _sex slave_.”, Iplier said, and he very clearly shocked the twins. “He was kidnapped over _seven months ago_. And no one noticed, because no one gave a shit. You don't know what horrors he already went through. He's been hurt _enough_.”. Iplier's voice broke slightly at the end, and he held Host a little bit tighter, who had quietened slightly.  
The Jims were gaping, looking wide-eyed and slack-jawed. They hadn't expected that. They hadn't-  
“Oh- oh no-”, the older Jim stammered, looking horrified beyond believe. He hadn't- he hadn't thought-  
“He's been hurt enough. Author is _gone_. And Host doesn't deserve any of this.”, Iplier said softly. Jim could only nod dumbly, the younger of the pair hiding behind his older brother slightly, uncomfortable, scared almost. 

“I'm- I'm sorry.”, Jim said softly, looking from Iplier to Host. He felt _horrible_. No _wonder_ Host had been so obedient, had so easily dropped to the ground when he told him to. Had taken being hit without a word.  
Iplier stayed silent, and just gently began to lead Host out of the kitchen. He'd grab their mugs later, once he had Host calmed down and cleaned up. He left him alone for two minutes, and he came back to this. He just hoped the Jims learned from it.  
That they hadn't even _known_.... Did no one know what had happened with Author? Did only he know, and Dark? That... that couldn't be. Why would no one know?  
He should... maybe he should talk with the Jims, and King. They were the ones mainly afraid of Host, mainly afraid of _Author_.

Once he had Host in the clinic, he settled him in the big beanbag he had gotten just for Host, bundling him into a blanket and giving him a plushie. He was pretty much running to the kitchen to get the tea and coffee they had made, and then hurrying back to the clinic to join Host again.  
Host had calmed down again thankfully, and let Iplier clean up his face and give him fresh bandages. He really needed them, they had been completely soaked from his encounter with the Jims, and the immense panic and horrible feelings.  
“There we go. Try and rest some, okay?”, Iplier said softly, gently running his hand through Host's hair. Host nodded slightly, though he really didn't want to try. But he was exhausted now, and he knew Iplier would stay with him until he was asleep, and maybe he'd be able to get some rest.

Iplier did stay with Host, the two drinking their tea and coffee respectively, as Iplier told Host stories about his workdays, a book or so he had read. Host slowly relaxed, until he finally dozed off. Iplier stayed with him after, at least for a while. He planned to get the Jims and King, and have a good talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this e o n s ago and forgot cus i didnt feel like writing iplier talk with the others  
> but well  
> decided to put that into another chapter lol so here


	2. Chapter 2

Iplier made sure Host was settled and sleeping peacefully, wrapping a soft blanket around him, before deciding to leave him. He knew Host didn't like being left alone without being told, so Iplier left him a little note he'd find with his narrations, once he woke up again.

Finding the Jims wasn't hard. And with what had happened just hours earlier, Iplier didn't have a problem making them come with him for a talk. They found King as well, and together, settled in the meeting room. They didn't use it all that often, but it was always good for a private talk.  
Iplier settled in his chair, the other three on the opposite side of him. The younger of the Jim was shifting uncomfortably, sitting close to his older twin, while King was a little confused as to why they were here -what they were going to talk about.

“What do you know of what has happened to Author?”, Iplier asked, and King scrunched up his nose slightly. He hated Author -he didn't want to talk about him.  
“Not a lot.”, Jim said, Jim nodding lightly in agreement. “We know he's been kidnapped, and that you're the reason he's here now.”.  
“What's so important about him? He's a dick.”, King muttered, crossing his arms -almost looking like he was hugging himself. He was scared of Author, but without the man's presence, he felt safe enough to show his dislike as well.  
“Well, for your information, he's been kidnapped, and then _sold as a sex slave_ , over _seven months_ ago.”, Iplier said, taking a deep breath to keep calm. He was already getting worked up over it -he hated how they were so ignorant -but where they really? They just didn't know.

The Jims both tensed, having been told earlier about it. King also tensed though, eyes wide in shock. Before he pushed down those feelings. He's been hurt a lot, the Jims had been hurt too, nearly _everyone_ had gotten hurt to some extend by Author! So he deserved to be hurt too!  
“And? He deserved it after hurting us so much.”, King dared, though he didn't sound nor look as angry as he wanted to be. Seven months.. was a long time. And while he was terrified of seeing Author again, he's seen enough glimpses of the scared shell left behind of the man.

“Do you _really_ think so? Do you think he deserved being _raped_ over and _over_ and over again? Did he deserve to be treated like _an object?_ Did he deserve to go through _ripping his eyes out_ , with no one caring about him and his well being?”, Iplier couldn't help but getting mad, hands on the table, pushing himself up to stand. He didn't raise his voice, but he was growling slightly as he spoke.  
“He's been broken more times than you can imagine. His whole mind was torn apart. He was a fucking _living sex toy_. He was treated like _an animal_. And that for _months_. Without a fucking break. Without anyone caring about him. Meanwhile you three may have gotten tortured, but never longer than a couple days _at most_. And then you were _home_. In _safety_. With a fuckton of people who _care_ and helped you. And you could recover from it. You _did_ recover from it. But Author is _dead_. All that's left is a blind man named Host, who has to carry the trauma and pain and scars. And what does he get? He gets hurt _more_. He sobs and begs to be hurt more because _you make him believe he deserves it_.”.

Iplier was shaking, and he had to take a step back, breathing heavily. The Jims and King were frozen in place, silent. The younger Jim was clinging to his older twin, and King was hugging himself tightly.  
“Host doesn't deserve your bullshit. Isn't it enough that all of you hate him for who he _had_ been? Isn't it enough, now? Author is dead. And Host is hated by you, isn't trusted, and is still abused. And I'm the only one who cares about him now.”, Iplier said, once he managed to calm down enough to talk normally again.

~

Host woke up alone. He was unsettled at first, desperately directing his Sight everywhere, until it landed on the note. He calmed, taking it and holding it close, as he softly narrated what was written on it.  
Iplier was just gone to talk with the Jims. Alright. That was alright. Maybe they wouldn't be mean to him again then? He knew Iplier wanted to make sure no one was mean to him anymore.

He shifted, standing up and holding the blanket around himself. He didn't want to leave the clinic, if only because that would mean he'd be on his own around the others, but he didn't want to continue sleeping either. He rubbed his bandaged eyes, taking a few careful steps. He just wanted to walk around a little, get his tired muscles moving. He spend a lot of time sitting after all, though he liked to help Iplier out when he could as well. Moving was good, and Iplier always encouraged him to move as well.  
He heard someone outside, loud and heavy steps, and he cowered away, hugging the blanket tight around himself. He waited with baited breath, until the door to the clinic was flung open, and in stepped Wilford.

“Doc my dear old friend!”, he announced, though he quickly noticed that no doctor was to be seen. He frowned, looking around, before he spotted Host. His frown got deeper.  
“Oh.”, Wilford eyed Host, clearly not happy to see him. He didn't know the details of what had happened to Author, but he knew the gist of it -that what Dark had told him. Been kidnapped, abused and shit, only here now because of Iplier's insitence. Not many details about what _exactly_ Author had gone through, but considering it's been months or so, probably a lot.  
“Th-the Host.. greets Wilford..”, Host said softly. He was obviously uncomfortable with the other ego there, fidgeting where he was standing, fiddling with the edge of the blanket. Wilford didn't like Host a lot, of course not. But he didn't hate him as much as Dark did.

“What are you doing here, all on your own?”, Wilford asked, disdain in his voice, hands on his hips. He didn't care how scared Host was, what exactly he had gone through. Author had been a horrible person, and whatever happened in those months was probably nothing compared to the torture he had inflicted upon others.  
“The Host's waiting for Doctor Iplier to come back.”, Host replied softly. He was still getting used to his powers. He was okay with his Sight, but the feeling of other's emotions influencing his own was... it was hard. He could feel the dislike and near hate from Wilford, it was floating off of him in bubbles, popping and sliding to the ground, gathering thickly on the ground. Most negative emotions did that, Host had noted.  
“Let me make waiting easier then, hm? Drop that blanket.”, Wilford commanded, and immediately, Host dropped the blanket, stepping away from it, holding onto his chest nervously, gaze towards the ground. Wilford walked around him, and Host was scared. He didn't know what Wilford would do.

“On your knees.”, Wilford finally said, and Host _immediately_ dropped to his knees, hands in his lap and gaze on the ground. Blood was already soaking into his bandages, but Host didn't care too much about it. He was used to it, and he didn't want to bother anyone with the blood.  
“Aren't you a good boy, hm?”, Wilford hummed, stepping in front of Host. He grabbed his hair, forcing Host to look up, noting the wince. He made Host tilt his head back as much as possible, baring his throat wide open, able to see how Host's breathing was getting shaky, obviously scared.

“Look at you. So obedient.”, Wilford let go of Host's hair, but Host didn't move his head from where Wilford had left it. He didn't react when Wilford wrapped a hand around his throat either. Wilford just squeezed ever so lightly, watching Host's reactions. He was curious, curious to see how far he could push Host until he'd defend himself. So far, he didn't do anything. Host was quiet, and didn't move from where he was.  
Wilford expected Host to be not so different from Author. So far, Host was much more quiet, didn't fight against what Wilford told him to do. He wondered if he could make Host crack, could get him angry, could make him want to hurt Wilford.

~

“I'm.. I'm sorry.”, King said quietly, not daring to look up at Iplier. He felt.. he felt really bad. Author had really gone through much worse, hadn't he? And his, and the Jims', torture has been so long ago. Years. And Author... he's just gone through half a year of constant torture, mentally and physically, so much he's changed completely inside and out.  
“Good. And while I know you can't just forgive Author for what he's done, I just want you to not see Author when you see Host. He's someone else, and he deserves at least to be given a chance. He's alone. He doesn't have anyone but me, because no one else can see past who he had been.”, Iplier said, voice softer, as he sat down again.  
“I'm really sorry for what I did...”, Jim said, Jim still holding onto him, but also nodding lightly. Both the Jims felt bad, even if only one of them had actually done something. The other Jim hadn't stopped Jim either, after all.

“Good. I'm hoping you'll come by soon to apologize to him personally. He's probably more scared of you than you are of him.”, Iplier sighed, the heavy breath letting his shoulders droop finally. “Try and give him a chance, please? You don't have to be best friends. I just want him to not feel hated by everyone here anymore. He's so scared of all of you, that he won't leave the clinic without me. He's barely able to function on his own, mostly because of all the hatred and fear directed at him.”.  
The Jims and King nodded lightly, all three of them feeling quite bad. They hadn't known how bad the time Author had been gone had been to him, and knowing now... it was just horrible.  
“We will.”, Jim promised, voice quiet, and Jim nodded lightly in agreement. They would both go and apologize to Host, and they'd.. they'd try. They didn't want to hate Host, when he wasn't Author. He wasn't the one who had hurt them.

King was quiet for a bit, worrying his lip, before his shoulders drooped slightly.  
“I'll apologize too. Author... was really horrible. But.. if Host's not Author.. he doesn't deserve us hating him like this.”, he mumbled. Iplier offered a tired but grateful smile, glad the three understood. And maybe, maybe the three of them could help Host from being mistreated by the other egos as well.

~

“You've developed into quite the obedient coward, hm?”, Wilford scoffed, tigthening his grip on Host's throat, feeling him swallowing, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. Host stayed quiet, blood soaking into his bandages. He wasn't Author. He wasn't. But he had been. And for all the bad things he's done, he should get punished. Wilford was right to hurt him.  
“I'm sorry.”, his voice was quiet, strained under Wilford's tight grip, and his words only caused Wilford to squeeze harder, cutting off all air-supply.  
“Sorry my ass. You're just scared to get hurt.”, Wilford titled his head, letting go of Host's throat just to slap him with his other hand, making Host choke on the breath he was trying to get.

Host's arms were around his middle, he was gasping and coughing, trying to get air into his lungs again, his cheek throbbing in pain.  
“Host deserves to be hurt. He does. Author was horrible. Host needs- he needs to be punished.”, he muttered, shoulders shaking, as he tried not to cry again. Wilford just regarded him with a stare. This was so unlike Author, but it was still him. Just a different name. Just looking a bit different. And.. acting a bit different.  
Wilford yanked Host up roughly by his arm, just so he could punch him in the stomach, making Host double over, nearly choking on his gasp. Kicking his shin, Host stumbled, easily falling when Wilford pushed him. Host only winced, sobbing quietly.

Pulling out his gun, Wilford pointed it at Host's head. Watching the other sob, shaking where he was kneeling on the ground, blood soaking through his bandages. How pathetic. And this was supposed to be the Author? Really? The biggest asshole, who tortured people for fun. Crumbled to the ground _sobbing_.  
He should just shoot him. End Host's “suffering”, and make sure all the other egos could continue their happy existence without this parasite.  
But there was something itching at his brain. Something about how Host was hunched into himself as he was. How he was sobbing and shaking. How he wasn't even _trying_ to stop Wilford.  
No, Host was _agreeing_ with him. Saying he deserves this. Saying how he should be hurt for all he's done. Telling Wilford to abuse him and torture him, pretty much.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing!?”, it was Iplier storming into the room, grabbing Wilford's gun and pulling it up, before yanking it out of Wilford's grip -mostly just succeeding because Wilford was so startled.  
“I-”, Wilford started, but Iplier his his chest with the hilt of the gun first.  
“Stop fucking abusing Host further! Enough is enough!”, Iplier's voice was raised, he was angry, he was _pissed_ , and Wilford was just the tipping point of the day.  
“I've had enough of all of you traumatizing Host further! You want him dead? Great! Fucking great! Host wants that too. So you can fuck off, because if you lay a single hand on Host again, I'll torture you worse than Author could have done.”, Iplier growled, throwing the gun out into the hall, and shoving Wilford roughly towards the door.

“Go fuck yourself and don't ever fucking _dare_ to show up here again. I don't give a shit. Let fucking Dark kiss your booboos away for all I care. I don't give a single shit. I am _done_ with you abusing Host like this.”, Iplier slammed the door shut as soon as Wilford was out, locking the door, breathing heavily. He needed a moment to calm down, before turning around and going to Host.  
He dropped to his knees next to him, and pulled Host into his chest. The man was still sobbing, now clinging to Iplier, sobbing loudly into his chest.  
“It's okay now Host. I won't let anyone come near you again like this. You're a wonderful, sweet, and kind man. And you don't deserve this shit from the others. You deserve kindness, and love.”, Iplier murmured, holding Host securely against himself, a hand cradling Host's head close to his chest.

He knew the Jims and King wouldn't hurt Host anymore, would try and give him a chance. But there was still Wilford, and Dark. And they both seemed to hate Host so much they wanted him dead. He couldn't help how his heart hurt knowing that.  
Host just sobbed into Iplier's chest, not saying anything. It was better than Host disagreeing with Iplier, at least.

“It'll be okay. You're safe here. I'll make sure you're safe. I won't let anyone touch you again, no one will get to hurt you again. I promise. You're safe with me.”.  
Iplier kept up his soft reassuring words, until Host stopped sobbing, and finally passed out in Iplier's arms once more. The doctor just stayed here with Host, holding him, uncaring that they were on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if there'll be more to this than this  
> i have no clue  
> so take this as finished for the time being? And if i ever think of smth more to write, then you'll get more!
> 
> also these contain the first draft of this whole fic! wilford was supposed to find host alone instead of the jims  
> I basically copy-pasted a lot of the first draft into this with a few changes to fit  
> Just couldn't resist Host getting hurt m o r e


End file.
